Predilection
by Suguru Shuichi
Summary: Ryuichi esta feliz, todo al final salio bien, pero quien es ese chico del hospital? por que esta tan triste?. Si quereis probar algo realmente bonito y entrañable, probar con este capitulo 5, pero no olvideis el review para tirarme piedras o sonreirme ^_
1. Track 1: El primer beso de Ryuichi

Titulo: Predilection  
  
Capitulo: Track #1: El primer beso de Ryuichi  
  
Pobre Ryuichi... Su vida no podia estar mas mal... Tatsuha murió. A Tatsuha le gustaba hacer rallys con la moto, pero el destino le dio una mala jugada y se estrelló contra un camión. Por si fuera poco, Nittle Grasper se volvio a separar. Noriko se mudó a Francia y Tohma tenia que cuidar a Mika, que padecia cancer. Shuichi habia contraido matrimonio con Yuki e iban a ser padres de un niño, Shuu insistio en hacer una operacion in-vitro (estamos en una era avanzada, los hombres pueden tener hijos). Ryuichi solo tenia a Kumagoro, por lo menos él le limpiaba las lagrimas cada noche.  
  
Era otro dia en la compania NG y Ryuichi iba a ver a Fujisaki, su mejor amigo. Fujisaki le iba a conseguir una carrera como solista, solo tenia que hablar con Tohma para que le diera un manager y fuera su productor. Ryuichi se habia perdido, ultimamente hicieron muchas reformas y cambiaron varias salas a otras.  
  
Ryuichi: Kumagoro... Ahora que hacemos?  
  
(Ryuichi mira un pasillo)  
  
Ryuichi: Tienes razon... Cogeremos este...  
  
Ryuichi (guiado por los instintos de Kumagoro) decidio ir a un pasillo que solamente llevaba a una sala. De la sala salia musica suave de un sintetizador y una voz dulce y melodica.  
  
"They´re not gonna get us, They´re not gonna get us"  
  
Ryuichi se sorprendió de esa hermosa voz y decidio entrar en la sala. En la sala habia un chico rubio con una coletilla corta y los ojos azules. Era como Ryuichi cuando llevaba coleta, pero tenia una cara dulce y juvenil como la de Shuichi. Su voz era suave y dulce, pero tenia potencia. Su piel era demasiado palida, pero eso le hacia mas guapo aun. Ryuichi no podia creerse lo que veia, una especie de Shuichi rubio.  
  
Ryuichi: Hola, cantas muy bien, na no da. Como te llamas chico rubio?  
  
El chico se asustó con la presencia de Ryuichi, parecia como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
  
... Yukichi Nakahara...  
  
Yukichi Nakahara... Eso era musica para los oidos de Ryuichi. Para el era un nombre precioso. Para Ryuichi, todo nombre que terminara en -ichi era precioso.  
  
Ryuichi: Yo soy Ryuichi Sakuma, na no da. Quieres comer conmigo en la cafeteria? Tienes una voz preciosa, me gustaria que fueras amigo de Ryu- chan y de Kumagoro.  
  
Yukichi: Si... Na no da. Se que Kumausagoro querrá tambien...  
  
Yukichi sacó de una silla un conejito rosa con un lazo morado. Era completamente igual que Kumagoro, solo que su lazo era de color diferente. Eso a Ryuichi le gustaba, nunca habia visto a otra persona que llevara un Kumagoro como el suyo. Ryuichi agarró de la mano a Yukichi y se lo llevo a la cafeteria (el unico sitio del edificio que no habia cambiado de lugar). Al llegar a la cafeteria, Ryuichi habia pedido un helado grande de chocolate y vainilla y Yukichi pidió lo mismo.  
  
Ryuichi: Eres nuevo en la compañia?  
  
Yukichi: Si, mi tio me contrató como mantenimiento de instrumentos.  
  
Ryuichi: Tu voz es preciosa y tocas muy bien, na no da.  
  
Yukichi: De verdad? Yo no me merecia tocar ese sintetizador. Era del celebre Suguru Fujisaki de Bad Luck...  
  
Ryuichi: Suguru-kun es amigo de Ryuichi. No te hará nada. Promesa de Ryu- chan.  
  
Yukichi: Oh, gracias.  
  
Ryuichi escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Yukichi, una-por-una. Los dos habian tenido vidas tan similares. Los dos fueron abandonados por sus padres y criados por sus tios. Ryuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba triste cuando hablaba de sus padres. Al momento, apareció Sakano gritando histericamente.  
  
Sakano: Yukichi-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!! Que haces aqui!!! Deberias estar con la guitarra de Hiro ahora mismo!!!  
  
Yukichi: Lo siento tio Sakano... Solo queria...  
  
Ryuichi: No regañes a Yukichi, na no da. Ryu-chan queria que merendar con él.  
  
Sakano: Pero el tiene que trabajar!!!  
  
K: (saliendo de la nada y abrazando a Sakano) Cariño, por favor. No estreses al pobre crio, solo queria descansar.  
  
Ryuichi recordó que K se divorció y se casó de nuevo... Con Sakano. Los dos eran muy felices e incluso llegaron a tener un crio. Ryuichi decidió seguir a Yukichi y a sus tios. En la misma sala de antes, estaba Fujisaki, Hiro y Shuichi. Estaba solo embarazado de 2 meses, asi que no se le notaba nada. Yukichi escuchaba atentamente a la cancion de Shuichi.  
  
"Doko ni mo Tomaranai. Mitasanai emotion..."  
  
Ryuichi decidió hablar con Sakano y K sobre Yukichi. No sabia lo que le pasaba. Queria saber mas sobre Yukichi.  
  
Ryuichi: Donde vive Yukichi?  
  
K: En nuestra casa.  
  
Ryuichi: Por que? Na no da.  
  
Sakano: Porque no tiene otro sitio donde estar.  
  
Ryuichi: Y donde duerme? Na no da.  
  
K: La pobre criatura duerme en el sofá.  
  
Sakano: Porque no tenemos sitio y en la habitacion del niño no tiene sitio.  
  
Ryuichi tenia una idea muy grande. Sabia que a lo mejor no funcionaria, pero habia que intentarlo.  
  
Ryuichi: En mi apartamento hay mucho sitio, yo vivo solo. Podria quedarse a vivir conmigo, na no da.  
  
Sakano: Pero Ryuichi!!! Tu todavia no te has recuperado con lo de Tatsuha!!!  
  
Los ojos de Ryuichi se encogieron, su cara un poco mas siniestra y en su expresion se veia que habia pasado a su modo adulto.  
  
Ryuichi: Pero me recuperaré si tengo a alguien como Yukichi conmigo. Comprendeme Sakano por favor.  
  
K: Me parece una buena idea Sakano, asi ya no tendremos que irnos a un hotel cuando este en casa.  
  
Sakano: Calla Koi... Bueno, vale... Puede quedarse en tu casa Ryuichi, pero cuidalo bien. Es muy delicado.  
  
Los ojos de Ryuichi volvieron a ser grandes y volvió a ser "Ryuichi modo infantil". Ryuichi miró atentamente a Yukichi. Se imaginó a Shuichi con una coletilla ¡Que monada!. Despues de los ensayos de Bad Luck, Ryuichi se fue a su apartamento. Estaba todo limpio y decidio ponerse a pintar. Pintó a él mismo agarrandole de la mano a Yukichi. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Cuando terminó el dibujo, se puso a hacer de comer. "Pizza!!!" pensó. Ryuichi era un cocinero ejemplar, sabia cocinar todo tipo de comida (especialmente la comida basura). Termino de cocinar, parecia que cocinaba para un banquete. Habia preparado patatas fritas, pizza, pollo frito y alitas picantes (su favorito). Alguien tocó a la puerta, era Yukichi con sus maletas!!!.  
  
Yukichi: Gracias por dejar que me quede aqui.  
  
Ryuichi: No me des las gracias, na no da. Me gusta tener compañia na no da. He preparado la comida, na no da. Que tal si comemos?  
  
Yukichi: Vale...  
  
Ryuichi miraba atentamente como Yukichi comia. "Coger tenedor, llenar tenedor, levantar tenedor, meter tenedor, volver a llenar, volver a levantar..." pensaba. Ryuichi ya empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Se habia enamorado de Yukichi!!!. Al terminar de comer, los dos se pusieron a dibujar. Yukichi dibujaba muy bien. Ryuichi se quedaba atontado al ver los dibujos de Yukichi.  
  
Yukichi: Oh, Ryuichi. Donde dormiré yo?  
  
Ryuichi: En mi cama, na no da. La podemos compartir. Si no quieres compartirla dormiré en el sofá.  
  
Yukichi: No no no!!! Me parece bien!!! Nadie tiene el privilegio de dormir con Ryuichi Sakuma en una misma cama...  
  
Ryuichi se sintió feliz. Con Tatsuha tenia que compartir la cama, pero siempre acababan haciendo el amor despues. Casi siempre Ryuichi dormia poco, con el trabajo y con las noches locas con Tatsuha. Era la hora de dormir y tenian que cambiarse. Ryuichi se vistió y Yukichi le estaba mirando. "Es buena señal que me mire" pensó "Tatsuha siempre decia que si te miraban cuando te vestias era buena señal". Yukichi se empezó a desvestir. Tenia un cuerpo delgado y bastante palido. "Un cuerpo perfecto" pensó. Ryuichi miraba atentamente como se ponia el pijama lentamente "un boton, otro boton, otro boton..." y acabo contando los botones del pijama de Yukichi. Kumagoro dormia en una cesta con Kumausagoro, Ryuichi se dio cuenta que su conejito ya consiguió un novio. Ryuichi miraba a los dos conejitos juntos con envidia, pero tambien con felicidad.  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi... Ya que mañana tienes el dia libre, podriamos ir a divertirnos fuera.  
  
Ryuichi queria decir en verdad que si queria tener una cita con él, pero no tenia agallas para decirselo.  
  
Yukichi: Claro, me encantaria.  
  
Ryuichi: Te parecera raro lo que te voy a preguntar, pero... Te gustan los chicos o las chicas?  
  
Yukichi: Los dos, me gustan los dos...  
  
Ryuichi: Sabes que? a mi tambien... Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Ryuichi se sintio tan feliz por dentro que se cayó para atras de la cama.  
  
Yukichi: Ryuichi!!! Estas bien?!  
  
Ryuichi: Pupa!!!  
  
A los 10 minutos, Yukichi le estaba poniendo una venda en la cabeza a Ryuichi. Tatsuha nunca le llegó a cuidar tanto. Yukichi le besó en la cabeza a Ryuichi.  
  
Yukichi: Mi madre adoptiva siempre me daba un beso donde me dolia, eso siempre quita el dolor.  
  
Ryuichi estaba sonrojado. Nadie le mimaba tanto. Siempre habia tenido una vida dura. Entre que Shuichi lo habia rechazado por Yuki y Tatsuha murió se sentia mal. Pero ahora ya no tenia razon para sufrir, tenia a Yukichi. Solo faltaba esperar a ver lo que pasaba. Los dos estaban ya acostados. Ryuichi mira la dulce expresion en el rostro de Yukichi. Ryuichi evitaba su deseo de intentar besarlo, asi que solo se dedico a abrazarlo. Yukichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Ryuichi le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y Yukichi volvio a dormirse.  
  
Ya era sabado, la mañana siguiente. Ryuichi estaba vistiendose. Se puso su mejor camiseta (era una de color verde con un adorno de un ojo amarillo), unos pantalones deportivos de color rojo con una raya blanca y una chaqueta vaquera. Tambien cogió su mejor banda para el pelo, la de color rosa o rojiza. Yukichi salió de la habitacion con una camisa roja, unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negra y llevaba un gorro de cuero negro de esos hinchados que llevaban los taxistas en America. Era el dia de la cita (para Ryuichi era una cita) y empezaron por desayunar en una cafeteria. Despues de la cafeteria fueron a tiendas de juguetes, juegos y cosas por el estilo. Lo mejor de todo era la tienda de disfraces. Yukichi estaba muy guapo con un traje de gato que habia. Despues de ver tiendas se fueron al parque de atracciones. La montaña rusa era bastante divertida, los dos gritaban como locos. Como tenian intencion de quedarse todo el dia fuera, comieron en un McDonalds. Despues de la comida ¡a los recreativos!. Ryuichi consiguió en la maquina de peluches un Jigglypuff y un osito ¡2 por el precio de 1!. Ryuichi le dio los peluches a su acompañante, los consiguió para Yukichi claro está. Jugarón al guacamole (un juego que tienes que pegar a los topos con un martillo). Una de las cosas mas divertidas era la maquina de "Dance Dance Revolution" (una maquina de baile que debes seguir los pasos para sacar mayor puntuacion). A los dos le encantaron la maquina de disparar zombies. Ryuichi tenia punteria (K le enseñó) y Yukichi tambien (tambien K le enseñó). A la hora de irse de los recreativos se hicieron fotos. Yukichi insistió en ir a una libreria. En la libreria habia todo tipo de mangas y Yukicho decidió llevarse un doujinshi yaoi de Heero y Duo (Gundam Wing). Ryuichi se lo pagó y Yukichi se sorprendió de la capacidad de Ryuichi de sacar dinero de la nada. Despues de volver a comer, se fueron a un karaoke y empezaron a cantar la divertida cancion de "Nori Nori Nori".  
  
"Nori Nori Nori, sing the Pori Pori, Para Para Atashi Eurobeat...!!!"  
  
Lo gracioso fue la (loca) coreografia que Ryuichi se inventó en un segundo. Ya era tarde, asi que volvieron a casa. Como no tenian sueño vieron una peli yaoi llamada "Fish in the Trap". Yukichi tenia un buen gusto para las peliculas. Ryuichi no pudo evitar pasarle el brazo por detras. Yukichi respondió a la accion apoyando su cabeza. Ryuichi estaba nervioso. Cuando terminó la pelicula, Ryuichi y Yukichi se fueron a la cama. Ryuichi se acerco a Yukichi.  
  
Ryuichi: Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.  
  
Yukichi: Yo tambien.  
  
Ryuichi: Me gustaria decirte algo muy importante...  
  
Yukichi: Que quieres decirme?  
  
Ryuichi: Te-qui-e-ro...  
  
Ryuichi en una accion rapida acercó a Yukichi y lo besó. Era su primer beso. Tatsuha siempre era quien lo besaba, pero Ryuichi nunca besó el mismo a alguien. Era el dia mas feliz de Ryuichi... Suena Glaring Dream (la cancion de ending)...  
  
Continuará...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Que os ha parecido?. Se que he sido muy mala en eliminar a Tatsuha, pero tenia que poner a Ryuichi con otra persona. Espero que os haya gustado Yukichi (es un personaje inventado). La cancion que Yukichi canta es "They´re not gonna get us" de Tatu, la que Shuichi canta era "Rage Beat" (esa ya la conoceis) de Bad Luck y la del karaoke es "Nori Nori Nori" de Dance Dance Revolution (teneis que escucharla). Cada 3 reviews continuaré. Matta ne!!! Na no da!!! Pika Pika!!!  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y los bishonen (el Pocky de Fresa, ñam ñam) 


	2. Track 2: Desnudos en la oscuridad

Titulo: Predilection  
  
Capitulo: Track 2: Desnudos en la oscuridad  
  
Nota: ¡Eh compuesto una cancion para Ryuichi y para el fic!¡Espero que os guste!¡Woooohoooo!  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Yukichi: Que quieres decirme?  
  
Ryuichi: Te-qui-e-ro...  
  
Ryuichi en una accion rapida acercó a Yukichi y lo besó. Era su primer beso. Tatsuha siempre era quien lo besaba, pero Ryuichi nunca besó el mismo a alguien. Era el dia mas feliz de Ryuichi...  
  
El principio de una nueva vida para Ryuichi...  
  
Yukichi estaba durmiendo placidamente, mientras a Ryuichi le picaba algo en la cabeza (y no era un piojo). Ryuichi miraba fascinado toda la radiante belleza que descargaba el cuerpo de Yukichi. Un cuerpo desnudo, pero tapado con unas sabanas blancas que se transparentaban y con cada movimiento de ese hermosa persona, las sabanas sacaban a relucir un cuerpo blanco y perfecto, como una obra maestra de Dios. La fascinacion de Ryuichi no podia ir mas alla, no podia creerse que ese pequeño y delicado angel ahora le pertenecia.   
  
"Me pertenece tu boca, tu lengua, tus labios..."  
  
"¿Por que me retumban esas palabras en la mente?" pensaba. Esas palabras le sonaban a una cosa muy familiar a el: a musica. "Eso es" pensó "Puedo hacer una hermosa cancion con lo salga de mi corazon, una cancion para Yukichi". Sus pensamientos volaban en un mundo de ensueños. Eran las 9 de la mañana y Yukichi se despertó para ir a trabajar.  
  
Yukichi: Buenos dias, mi querido Ryuichi...  
  
Ryuichi: Buenos dias, mi "angel"...  
  
Ryuichi se tapó la boca al instante. Le daba vergüenza decir esas cosas y por fin suelta una. Yukichi le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, digna a que fuera pintada por el mejor pintor del mundo.  
  
"Amo tu hermosa sonrisa, no quiero nada de cambios..."  
  
Otra estrofa mas para la cancion de Ryuichi apareció de la nada en la cabeza de Ryuichi. Ryuichi podia ver como los labios de Yukichi se humedecian poco a poco mientras bebía café. Yukichi siguió bebiendo el café en la cama y justamente cuando dejaba lentamente la taza en la mesita de noche, Ryuichi se metió en la cama y besó apasionadamente a Yukichi. Ryuichi hacia juegos con la lengua de Yukichi y exploraba cada rincón de esa boquita que le volvia loco desde el primer dia. Empezó a chuparle los labios y paró un poco para que Yukichi pudiera tomar aire.  
  
Ryuichi: El café sabe mas bueno si es de tu boca, es mucho mas dulce... ^_^  
  
Yukichi se sonrojó y se escondió debajo de las sabanas para que Ryuichi lo viera. Ryuichi respondió metiendose tambien y agarrandole la cintura. Ryuichi se estaba dando cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de Yukichi, era mucho mas suave que sus sabanas. Ryuichi subia poco a poco mientras tocaba la suave piel de melocotón de Yukichi hasta llegar a su meta. Yukichi intentaba esconder su cara ruborizada de Ryuichi, pero Ryuichi ya le habia besado y ya no habia vuelta atras. Ya no se podia resistir, decidió dejarse llevar por el corazón.  
  
¡¡¡¡Ring!!!.... ¡¡¡Ring!!!... ¡¡¡Ring!!!...  
  
Era el telefono. Pero no era una simple llamada, era...  
  
Sakano: ¡¡¡Yukichi!!!¡¿Donde diablos estas?!¡¡¡Son ya las once!!!  
  
Yukichi se vistió a toda prisa y Ryuichi decidió quedarse en casa para terminar su cancion. Ryuichi tenia un concierto para hacer un dúo con Shuichi y con los instrumentos a cargo de Tohma, Hiro y Suguru. Yukichi se fué corriendo y dandole un beso rapido en los labios. Ryuichi no podia soportar la idea de que Yukichi se fuera, pero su preocupación se fue cuando pensó de que volveria mas tarde.   
  
¡¡¡Toc-Toc!!!  
  
Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ryuichi abrió la puerta y era su amigo Suguru Fujisaki.  
  
Suguru: ¿Es verdad lo que se habla en NG?¿Yukichi es tu amante?  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¡¡Si!!!¡¡¡Na no da!!!¡¡¡Ryuichi está muy feliz!!!  
  
Suguru: Ese chico es sobrino de Sakano y Mr. K ¿Lo sabias?  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¡¡Claro, Na no da!!!  
  
Suguru: Bueno, entonces que seas muy feliz con él. He oido que es un buen chico, a pesar de que trabaje de mantenimiento de instrumentos...  
  
Ryuichi: Y toca muy bien el piano, na no da... Creo que es incluso mejor que Tohma... Na no da...  
  
Suguru: ¿Mejor... Que Tohma?  
  
Ryuichi: Chi... ^_^... Na no da...  
  
Suguru: Se nota que le quieres mucho. ¿No te importa que ensaye aqui? Es que mi casa la estan pintando y tengo que ensayar... -_-'  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¡¡Como no!!! ^_^  
  
Suguru estaba ensayando y a Ryuichi le salian poco a poco las palabras. Su mente se llenaba de sentimientos. "Sleepless Beauty", "Shining Collection" y "Predilection" eran canciones de sentimientos que nunca habia sentido y que queria sentir, pero ya que los habia sentido tenia que expresarlos de la forma en que habia expresado esos otros sentimientos: en musica. Suguru ya se habia ido y Ryuichi habia terminado con la cancion y Yukichi habia venido para cambiarse. Ryuichi se vestia para el concierto y Yukichi se puso algo mas adecuado para la ocasion.   
  
Ryuichi: Tengo un regalo para ti... Pero te lo daré en el concierto...  
  
Yukichi se ruborizo otra vez y esta vez se dió la vuelta para que Ryuichi no le viera. Esta vez Ryuichi solo le abrazó por detras. Se fueron en el mismo coche, pero se separaron al momento. Ryuichi tenia que ir a los camerinos y alli estaba Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi: Enhorabuena Ryuichi... Me he enterado de la noticia...  
  
Ryuichi: Que rapido corren las noticias por NG.  
  
Shuichi: K se lo ha sacado a Yukichi ^.^'  
  
Ryuichi: (cabreado) ¡¿Le apuntó con la magnum?!  
  
Shuichi: No, no le llego a apuntar. K es su tio ¿recuerdas?  
  
Ryuichi: Es verdad... ¡¡¡Que tonto soy, na no da!!!  
  
Shuichi: Ryuichi... Has vuelto a cambiar de cara cuando te cabreaste...  
  
Ryuichi: Es normal... ¡¿Este traje es para mi?!¡¡¡KAWAII!!!¡¡¡A Yukichi le encantará verme con esto en el escenario!!!  
¡¡¡Yupiiii!!!  
  
Yukichi estaba entre el publico, Ryuichi lo distinguia porque llevaba un collar que brillaba en la oscuridad. Yukichi parecia que tenia una estrella en su pecho. Despues de que Shuichi cantara "The Rage Beat", "No Style" y "Smashing Blue", Ryuichi cantara "Sleepless Beauty", "Shining Collection" y "Predilection" y a dúo cantaran "Welcome to my romance", ya era hora del debut de la nueva cancion de Ryuichi, "Velvet Butterfly".  
  
"Me pertenece tu boca, tu lengua y tus labios,  
  
Yo te amo como eres, no quiero nada de cambios.  
  
Sin ti ya estoy mas que derrotado, yo ya estoy muerto,  
  
Necesito tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo..."  
  
  
"Tu cuerpo desnudo entre la seda,  
  
Tu cuerpo desnudo entre la tela,  
  
Saca tus alas de oro al vuelo,  
  
Tu eres mi preciosa mariposa de terciopelo."  
  
  
"Puedo sentir tu delicada piel de porcelana,  
  
Puedo oir a tu corazón decir que me ama.  
  
Nuestros cuerpos unidos con un gran lazo rojo,  
  
Puedo sentir tus labios besandome mientras te cojo.  
  
Si estar junto a ti fuera un gran pecado o un castigo,  
  
Que me maten dolorosamente, quiero estar contigo.  
  
Estar sin ti es una tortura para mi corazon,  
  
Necesito sentir cada dia esos labios de melocotón"  
  
  
"Tu cuerpo desnudo entre un jardin de rosas,  
  
Tu cuerpo desnudo, la cosa mas hermosa.  
  
Besame profundamente desde el cielo,  
  
Hazme el amor, mariposa de terciopelo"  
  
La gente gritaba con esa nueva cancion, K se habia sorprendido de la gran evolucion de Ryuichi sobre componer: Ya era todo un compositor. Sakano tambien se sorprendió y decidió abrazar a K para aprovechar el momento. Shuichi lloraba por la profundidad y romanticismo de las letras y Yuki apareció por la parte de atrás y le sonrió. Shuichi respondió con un suave abrazo y Yuki le besó profundamente en el escenario. Hiro miraba con felicidad a la pareja y despues miró a Ryuichi, que estaba bajando del escenario para coger a Yukichi y ponerlo en el escenario. Tohma se dió cuenta de ese gran cambio que habia experimentado Ryuichi sobre sus letras, un cambio que no habia conseguido con Tatsuha mientras vivia. Suguru de mientras miraba con felicidad a su amigo.   
  
Ryuichi: Este es mi regalo para ti, Yukichi...  
  
Yukichi miró profundamente a los ojos de Ryuichi (que estaba en modo adulto) y los dos se besaron, dejando a todo el publico perplejo y al final todos acabaron gritando "¡Vivan los novios!". Mientras los dos se besaban en el escenario, Yuki miraba con atencion a Yukichi y empezó a susurrarle a Shuichi al oido:  
  
Yuki: Shuichi, ese chico es...  
  
Shuichi: Dimelo despues, no quiero saberlo hasta que lleguemos a casa...  
  
Yuki: Ya te lo contaré cuando lo celebremos en casa ^_^  
  
Shuichi: Me encanta ver como sonries ^_^  
  
Ya en la casa de Ryuichi, Yukichi se habia quedado mirando desde una gran ventana a la luna. Estaba totalmente desnudo a la luz de la luna, descargando una explosion de radiante belleza. Ryuichi apareció y le tapó con una suave sabana, Ryuichi tambien estaba desnudo. Yukichi le miraba con una mirada caida y sincera a la vez. Yukichi se tumbó en el suelo y Ryuichi se pusó encima de él. Se podia oir la canción de "Predilection" de fondo (Ryuichi dejó la radio encendida) entre los gemidos de la joven pareja. Primero un simple dolor que se transformaba rapidamente en pasión y placer con cada movimiento. Ryuichi probaba el dulce sabor de Yukichi y disfrutaba cada momento. Podia ve la cara de su joven amante sudando. Sus gotas de sudor humedecian su bello rostro y parecian diamantes a la luz de la luna. Yukichi ya estaba un poco exhausto y decidio relajarse un rato. Ryuichi paró y levantó la cabeza de Yukichi, le miró a los ojos y le besó.   
  
Yukichi: No me sueltes... Quiero estar contigo...  
  
Ryuichi: No te dejaré...  
  
La joven pareja se abrazaba a la luz de la luna llena como si alguien intentara separarlos o como si no quisieran separarse. Ryuichi llevó a Yukichi en brazos a la cama. Esa habitacion vacia donde un chico solia ver como llegaba su hora lentamente, se habia convertido en un paraiso de placer y deseo donde la noche nunca acababa y el amor tampoco. Suena "Glaring Dream" (el ending) y se puede ver todavia a la pareja disfrutando de la noche.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Si, si... Es un poco lemon, pero esta en sentido romantico. Se que es muy empalagoso y espero que no penseis que soy una estupida romantica empedernida. Yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de tener mas reviews (Es que sin darme cuenta puse la opcion que desadmitia reviews anonimos y aprovecho a deciros que ya podeis poner reviews los que no esteis registrados), hasta que recibí un e-mail anonimo (el ultimo que recibí) que me animó a continuar este fic. Se que tiene romanticismo y la cancion de "Velvet Butterfly" era invención mia que me salió del alma a las 2 de la mañana. Le dedico este fic a Osamu (Samuel), Carmona, Aya (Patricia) y a la gente de Malaga. Tambien se lo dedico al verdadero Yuki Ueda (que ahora es mi oportunidad de decir que no es Mellothwenn). Tambien se lo dedico a TaM y a Bad Girl Malfoy, que han estado apoyandome desde que empecé el fic.  
  
Propaganda: Os recomiendo mis otros fics, "Alma en pena" (original), "La belleza esta en el interior" (de Weiss Kreuz y por encima sin reviews, *snif*), "La boda de Ken y Yamato" (de Digimon, todo un cachondeo de fic) y "Todos a por uno" (de Gundam Wing). Tambien aprovecho para hacer propaganda de los fics de TaM, son geniales (en especial "Trabajo de Pociones", no os lo perdais, es de Harry Potter) y los de Bad Girl Malfoy (que la mayoria son de Harry Potter, pero son geniales). Tambien hago no os perdais los cachondeos en los fics de Noriko Sakuma. Esperamos vuestros reviews y recordad que cada tres reviews continuo.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y porque me deis vuestra opinion de "Velvet Butterfly"... (Na no da)... 


	3. Track 3: No me importas quien seas

Titulo: Predilection  
  
Capitulo: Track 3: No me importas quien seas  
  
Nota: ¡Eh compuesto una cancion para Ryuichi y para el fic!¡Espero que os guste!¡Woooohoooo!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryuichi paró y levantó la cabeza de Yukichi, le miró a los ojos y le besó.   
  
Yukichi: No me sueltes... Quiero estar contigo...  
  
Ryuichi: No te dejaré...  
  
La joven pareja se abrazaba a la luz de la luna llena como si alguien intentara separarlos o como si no quisieran separarse. Ryuichi llevó a Yukichi en brazos a la cama. Esa habitacion vacia donde un chico solia ver como llegaba su hora lentamente, se habia convertido en un paraiso de placer y deseo donde la noche nunca acababa y el amor tampoco.  
  
El dia de las verdades...  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi... ¿Estas bien?  
  
Yukichi: Estoy un poco cansado, nada mas...  
  
Ryuichi: Gomen nasai, Ryuichi hizo que Yukichi se quedara despierto hasta tarde...  
  
Yukichi: No te preocupes, llamaré a Sakano y le diré que me encuentro mal...  
  
Y sonó el telefono...  
  
Ryuichi: Moshi Moshi!!!  
  
Yuki: Hola Ryuichi, Shuichi acaba de dar a luz y quiere verte  
  
Ryuichi: ¿Dar a luz?  
  
Yuki: ¬_¬' Acaba de tener el bebé  
  
Ryuichi: ¿En serio?¡Ryu-chan va para ya!  
  
Yuki: Traete ya de paso a tu amante y asi tambien lo ve...  
  
Ryuichi: Vale... Matta ne Baka-Yuki!!!  
  
Yuki: ¬ ¬'  
  
Y se colgó el telefono...  
  
Ryuichi: Shuu-chan ha tenido un bebé  
  
Yukichi: ¿Si?  
  
Ryuichi: Vamos a ver el bebé de Shuu...  
  
Yukichi: Si ^_^  
  
En el hospital...  
  
Ryuichi: El bebé de Shuu es muy guapo   
  
Hiro: Ha salido completamente a Shuu, aunque tenga el mismo color de pelo que Yuki...  
  
Yuki: Bueno...   
  
Yukichi: Es bastante guapo...  
  
Yuki: Yukichi Nakahara, mucho tiempo sin verte...  
  
Yukichi: ¿Yuki Eiri?  
  
Ryuichi: ¿Os conoceis?¡Wai Wai!  
  
Yuki: Vaya, estas bastante grande desde la ultima vez y aparte tienes un koibito de lo mas "inusual"...  
  
Yukichi: Bueno, ahora soy mas feliz... Tu ya me entenderas...  
  
Yuki: Dejaste la literatura para irte a vivir a Japon, podias haber tenido bastante fama  
  
Yukichi: Vine a Japon porque me interesa mas la musica que la literatura  
  
Yuki: Ya veo  
  
Ryuichi: ¿De que estais hablando?  
  
Yuki: Veras Sakuma-san, tu novio era aspirante a escritor y dejó todo por la musica y aparte es hermanastro mio  
  
Shuichi: O_O ¡Yuki!¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!  
  
Yuki: Lo que oyes, él fue fruto de un lio que tuvo mi madre...  
  
Yukichi: Eso no me importa...  
  
Ryuichi: Eso Baka-Yuki!!!¡¡¡A Yukichi no le importa el pasado, solo su felicidad!!!  
  
Yuki: Tse, ¿que pasaria si estuviera Tatsuha vivo?  
  
Ryuichi: ¿Pero que estas diciendo?  
  
Yuki: ¿A quien elijirias?¿A Tatsuha o a Yukichi?  
  
Shuichi: ¡Yuki!  
  
Yukichi: Ryu-chan... Lo siento Sakuma-san... Será mejor que me aleje...  
  
Ryuichi: ¿Que me acabas de llamar?  
  
Yukichi salió del hospital y Ryuichi le siguió. Al volver al apartamento no habia rastro de Yukichi, todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban. Ryuichi decidió llamar por telefono.  
  
Sakano: Moshi, Moshi  
  
Ryuichi: Sakano...  
  
Sakano: Sakuma-san, ese tono de voz...   
  
Ryuichi: Estoy serio Sakano, ¿sabes donde esta Yukichi?  
  
Sakano: Lo siento por decirte esto, pero quiere volver misteriosamente a America para dejar la musica y estudiar literatura...  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¿Que has dicho?!¡¿Literatura?!  
  
Sakano: Si, literatura...  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¿Sabes cuando se va?!  
  
Sakano: Mañana, de momento no se donde está.   
  
K: Ryuichi, lo unico que dijo fue que se iba a un hotel  
  
Ryuichi: Voy a ir a buscarle, todo esto fue culpa de Yuki...  
  
Sakano: ¡¿Que?!  
  
Ryuichi: Sayonara  
  
Sakano: ¡¿Pero que ha pasado?!  
  
Ryuichi: Me llamó Sakuma-san...  
  
Sakano: No te entiendo Sakuma-san... ¿Sakuma-san?¿Estas alli?... ¿Ryuichi?  
  
Ryuichi cuelga el telefono y busca desesperadamente a Yukichi de hotel en hotel y cuando llegó al que deberia estar lo pilló yendo en taxi...  
  
Ryuichi: ¡¡¡YUKICHI!!!¡¡¡YUKICHI!!!¡¡¡VUELVE!!!¡¡¡NO HEMOS HABLADO!!!¡¡¡YUKICHIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Ryuichi pilla un coche, ¡ES FUJISAKI!  
  
Fujisaki: Ryuichi, sube al coche, yo te llevaré con Yukichi  
  
Ryuichi: Arigatona  
  
Llegan al aeropuerto y Ryuichi buscaba desesperadamente a Yukichi y consiguió pillarlo en el ultimo momento...  
  
Ryuichi: ¡Yukichi!  
  
Yukichi: Lo siento Sakuma-san, no deberia haber aparecido asi como asi...  
  
Ryuichi: No me llames asi, me da revoltijo que me lo digas tu... Para ti soy Ryuichi o Ryu-chan...  
  
Yukichi: Mira Ryuichi, se que deberia haberte dicho que tenia algo que ver con Tatsuha pero...  
  
Ryuichi: ¡ESO YA NO ME IMPORTA!  
  
Yukichi: Ryuichi...  
  
Ryuichi: Si tuviera que elegir entre Tatsuha y tu te elegiria a ti. Yo salia con Tatsuha porque no tenia otro remedio, pero acabé tomandole cariño con el tiempo y a ti te tomé cariño al momento...  
  
Yukichi: Ryuichi, yo no lo sabia...  
  
Ryuichi: Mira, no me importa que seas hermanastro de Yuki y Tatsuha, solo me importa tu felicidad y tu salud. Yo te quiero y por eso he venido a buscarte desde el hospital, de hotel en hotel y he acabado aqui...  
  
Yukichi: Ryuichi, tus ojos estan serios...  
  
Ryuichi: Nunca he estado mas serio en mi vida, nunca he estado mas serio despues de un concierto...  
  
Los dos se besan en medio del aeropuerto...  
  
Gente que pasaba de casualidad y que pasa por alli: ¡Son gays!¡Son gays!  
  
En el apartamento de Ryuichi, los dos estan en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado...  
  
Yukichi: El bebé de Shindou es bastante guapo..  
  
Ryuichi: Si, creo que Yuki me dijo que vinieras para como te iba, al fin del al cabo eres su hermanastro...  
  
Yukichi: O a lo mejor para echarte en cara lo de Tatsuha...  
  
Ryuichi: Dejalo a Baka-Yuki, él sabrá lo que hace...  
  
Yukichi: Bueno, él siempre ha sido asi, pero veo que con Shindou esta bastante feliz...  
  
Ryuichi: Ya lo se...  
  
Yukichi: Me encanta estar contigo...  
  
Ryuichi: No me metas mas sustos por favor, lo que ha pasado es agua pasada, pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer...  
  
Yukichi: No te preocupes...  
  
Ryuichi: Ultimamente te veo muy mal, ¿que te pasa?  
  
Yukichi: Nada, creo que es el estres...  
  
Ryuichi: Podria pedirle a K que te diera unas pequeñas vacaciones, estas muy blanco...  
  
Yukichi: Ya lo se...  
  
Yukichi se desmaya y Ryuichi intenta reanimarlo, pero no se despierta. Suena "Glaring Dream" (el ending) y el capitulo acaba con un Ryuichi desesperado gritando el nombre de su amante...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este episodio me ha salido un poco feo al final. (lo que seguro dirá TaM: ¿Feo?¡Estas matando otro personaje!¡Seras violenta!). ¿Quereis que mate a Yukichi? (Fans: ¡NO!¡VETE A LA MIERDA!¡LO QUEREMOS VIVITO Y LEMONEANDO CON RYUICHI!). Bueno, no os preocupareis, no haré lo mismo que con Tatsuha y arriesgarme a mi propia muerte por parte de los que leen este fic -_-'. Yo no voy a poner un fic que vaya todo como un camino de rosas, asi que poner unas piedras en el camino y quitarlas despues será lo bueno. Hace poco me tragué todos los fics de TaM y acaba de poner uno nuevo de Harry y Draco llamado "Hasta el amanecer" (leedlo y casi que os dejará llorando). Bueno, teneis que leer sus fics, son lo mejor. Los mios se han vuelto un poquillo miserables, pero con el tiempo esto se resolverá (Farfarello: Eso espero). Ya sabeis, review.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y "Alone", el segundo ending de Gensoumaden Saiyuki. 


	4. Track 4: Mi jardin secreto

Titulo: Predilection  
  
Capitulo: Track 4: Mi jardin secreto  
  
Nota: El titulo del capi viene de una cancion de Gackt llamada "Secret Garden".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryuichi: Ultimamente te veo muy mal, ¿que te pasa?  
  
Yukichi: Nada, creo que es el estres...  
  
Ryuichi: Podria pedirle a K que te diera unas pequeñas vacaciones, estas muy blanco...  
  
Yukichi: Ya lo se...  
  
Yukichi se desmaya y Ryuichi intenta reanimarlo, pero no se despierta. Suena "Glaring Dream" (el ending) y el capitulo acaba con un Ryuichi desesperado gritando el nombre de su amante...  
  
Todo parecia estar perdido, pero continua en el hospital...  
  
Doctora: Parece ser que el pobre tiene problemas de corazon, su caja toraxica es mas pequeña que su corazon y eso hace que al contraerse no bombee bien.  
  
Ryuichi: Hay alguna cura para eso?  
  
Doctora: Un trasplante muy arriesgado, es lo unico que podemos hacer Sr. Sakuma.  
  
Ryuichi: Ya veo... Es demasiado arriesgado?  
  
Doctora: Tiene bastantes riesgos, pero merecera la pena. Si quiere visitarlo, puede hacerlo ahora.  
  
Ryuichi: Muchas gracias...  
  
En la habitacion...  
  
Yukichi: Ry... U... I... Chi?  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi... Mira... La doctora dice que...  
  
Yukichi: Se lo que ha dicho... Y creo que es lo mejor...  
  
Ryuichi: Que?  
  
Yukichi: Tengo que hacerme ese transplante o sino no durare ni 3 meses... Mira Ryuichi, algunas veces para sobrevivir hay que correr riesgos... Pero yo creo que este riesgo merece correrlo...  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi...  
  
Yukichi: La el transplante sera mañana por la noche...  
  
Ryuichi: Mañana por la noche?!  
  
Yukichi: Cuanto mas antes mejor... Quedate conmigo en el hospital... Por favor...  
  
Ryuichi: ... Vale... Siempre estara a tu lado... Hasta el fin... Voy un momento al apartamento para coger la cartera y cosas para dormir...  
  
Yukichi: Gracias... *cof*... Te quiero... *cof*  
  
Ryuichi: Yo tambien te quiero, pero ahora descansa...  
  
Ryuichi sale fuera y estan Yuki, Suguru, Hiro, K y Sakano...  
  
Hiro: Como esta?  
  
Ryuichi: Tienen que hacerle un transplante de corazon...  
  
Todos: UH?!  
  
Suguru: Eso es muy arriesgado!!!  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi queria hacerlo lo mas pronto posible y eligio hacerlo mañana por la noche...  
  
Sakano: *estado de histeria total girando por todos lados* WAAAAAAAAAH!!! Y EL CONCIERTO DE MAÑANA!!! SACHOU ME VA HA MATAR!!!  
  
K: Cariño, deberia relajarte mas...  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Ryuichi: Tu... TU LE PROVOCASTE ESE ATAQUE!!!  
  
Ryuichi se lanza a Yuki  
  
Suguru: *intentando separarlos* Dejalo ya!! Ryuichi!! Sueltale!!!  
  
Ryuichi: MALDITO BASTARDO!!! NO TIENES CORAZON!!!  
  
Yuki: *Sorprendido*  
  
Ryuichi: NO ENTIENDO COMO SHUU SE PUDO CASAR CONTIGO!!! CON SEMEJANTE BASTARDO COMO TU!!!  
  
Enfermero que pasaba casualmente por hay: Sh... Basta ya... Que esto es un hospital...  
  
Ryuichi: Bueno... Hiro... No te importaria llevarme en moto a mi casa?... Tengo que ir a coger unas cosas...  
  
Hiro: Claro que no me importa...  
  
Suguru: Y Yuki?  
  
Yuki en casa con Shuichi y su bebé...  
  
Yuki: Tadaima...  
  
Shuichi: Okaeri Nasai!!!  
  
Yuki: Shuichi, tengo que preguntarte una cosa...  
  
Shuichi: Pasa algo?  
  
Yuki: Por que me quieres?  
  
Shuichi: Menuda pregunta... Porque me gusta Yuki por ser Yuki nada que eso.  
  
Yuki: Me alegra saber eso...  
  
Shuichi: Ha pasado algo?  
  
Yuki: Sakuma-san me llamo Bastardo por lo que le dije a Yukichi hace poco...  
  
Shuichi: Hablando de Yukichi, como esta? Yo no pude ir por el bebé...  
  
Yuki: Tienen que transparle el corazon... Parece ser que su caja toraxica es demasiado pequeña para su corazon y la sangre no bombea bien cuando se contrae.  
  
Shuichi: Pues si que es grave...  
  
Yuki: Voy a ver al niño, por favor Shuichi, hazme unos tallarines de gamba...  
  
Shuichi: Haii!  
  
En casa de Sakuma-san...  
  
Hiro: Te ayudo con las bolsas?  
  
Ryuichi. No te preocupes Hiro, yo puedo con todo...  
  
Hiro: Entonces cancelamos el concierto hasta nuevo aviso  
  
Ryuichi: Si, sera lo mejor...  
  
Hiro: Animate... Todo saldra bien...  
  
Ryuichi: Voy a estar unas horas sufriendo...  
  
Hiro: Mi madre siempre me decia que si pensaba siempre que todo va ha salir mal, saldria mal y si pensaba que sali bien, saldria bien...  
  
Ryuichi: Yo no tengo madre ni padre...  
  
Hiro: Lo siento mucho... Yo...  
  
Ryuichi: No importa... Tarde o temprano se sabria de todas formas...  
  
Hiro: Tu de momento descansa, piensa en cosas bonitas... Por ejemplo, en Onpu Segawa...  
  
Ryuichi: Que?!  
  
Hiro: En Onpu Segawa, la de Magical Doremi  
  
Ryuichi: La de Ojamajo Doremi? No sabia que te gustaba el shojo de magical girls...  
  
Hiro: Yo lo veia con Shuichi y todavia me sigue gustando...  
  
Ryuichi: A mi tambien... A mi me encantaba... HANA-CHAN!!!  
  
Ryuichi aparece vestido de brujita...  
  
Ryuichi: Pritty Witchy Ryuichi!!!  
  
Hiro: *Gota* Creo que lo anime demasiado...  
  
Ryuichi: Pirika PuwaPuwa LariLori Pururun!!!  
  
Hiro: *Gota* Hasta se inventa hechizos...  
  
De vuelta al hospital...  
  
Ryuichi: *Sigue con el traje de brujita* Por que todo el mundo me mirara? Es que nunca han visto Doremi?  
  
Entrando en la habitacion...  
  
Ryuichi: *girando se cracordeon de juguete* Pirika PuwaPuwa LariLori Pururun!!! Que Yukichi se despierte ya!!  
  
Yukichi: Jejejeje... Yukichi ya estaba despierto ^_^  
  
Ryuichi: *gota* Entonces para que habre hecho el hechizo?  
  
Yukichi: Que gracia, una brujita verde...  
  
Ryuichi: Jejeje!!!  
  
Yukichi: Haz un drama de Doremi por favor, asi me rio un rato...  
  
Ryuichi: Ok!!! Pritty Witchy Ryuichi al rescate!!! Voy a por el monstruo malvado de largos diente Yuki!!! Para salvar a mi compañera la brujita Yukichi del hechizo!!!  
  
Yukichi: Jajaja!!! Pritty Witchy Yukichi esta atrapado!!! Ayuda!!! Me han robado mi cracordeon!!!  
  
Ryuichi: Pritty Witchy Ryuichi al rescate!!!  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
Suguru: *entrando a la habitacion* SAKUUU...!!! Ma-san?!   
  
Ryuichi: Shh... Pritty Witchy Yukichi esta durmiendo...  
  
Suguru: Que haces vestido asi?  
  
Ryuichi: Soy Pritty Witchy Ryuichi...  
  
Suguru: Parece mas animado asi...  
  
Ryuichi: *paso a estado serio* Si, estoy mas feliz asi... Hiro tenia razon, no hay que desanimarse, porque todo saldra bien, no crees tu lo mismo, Pritty Witchy Suguru-chi?  
  
Suguru: *gota* Si, lo mismo creo yo... Pero, parece que todo el reparto del hospital se extraña de ver al famoso Ryuichi Sakuma vestido de brujita...  
  
Ryuichi: Y su hada KumaKuma!!!  
  
Kumagoro: *gota*  
  
Mas tarde en el hospital...  
  
Ryuichi: Keep Shining... Make me Shining... Kill me Shining...  
  
Yukichi: Shining... Akaku Yureta Yuri Shining...  
  
Ryuichi: Que?  
  
Yukichi: Es Shining Collection, verdad?   
  
Ryuichi: Me encanta tu voz tan dulce... Pero duerme, ya es de noche y mañana te van a operar y cuando te pongas bien, haremos cosplay...  
  
Yukichi: De Magical Doremi...  
  
Ryuichi: Eso, de Magical Doremi...  
  
Yukichi se duerme lentamente, mientras Ryuichi va a la ventana a ver la luna, sonriendo y rezando para que la operacion salga bien, mientras suena "Glaring Dream", la cancion de cierre.  
  
Ryuichi: Buenas noches... Yukichi...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que os parecio? Os recupere del mal trago del ultimo capitulo? Dadle gracias a KM-sama que si no fuera por su reviews, no me hubiera animado a continuar la historia, ya que ultimamente he pasado una mala racha. Primero, mi madre se apodero de mi amado ordenador, Segundo: Los examenes del instituto y Por ultimo, pille una depresion muy gorda. Le doy gracias a esos reviews que tanto me animan a continuar cada historia y aparte, con el cambio de pagina, podeis encontrar mis fics originales alli, os recomiendo Tattoo que esta en www.fictionpress.com y espero que me sigais animando y que leais el fic de Tattoo original que tengo en la otra pagina. Gracias por vuestros animos.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y por la maravillosa gente que hay en Facfiction. 


	5. Track 5: Angel Dust

Titulo: Predilection  
  
Capitulo: Track 5: Angel Dust  
  
Nota: Lo siento por la tardanza, ahora estoy escribiendo un yuri colectivo y se me fue la cabeza ^_^' y que sepais que el titulo es una cancion de Iceman (una de las voces de cancion de Ryuichi).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryuichi: Que?  
  
Yukichi: Es Shining Collection, verdad?   
  
Ryuichi: Me encanta tu voz tan dulce... Pero duerme, ya es de noche y mañana te van a operar y cuando te pongas bien, haremos cosplay...  
  
Yukichi: De Magical Doremi...  
  
Ryuichi: Eso, de Magical Doremi...  
  
Yukichi se duerme lentamente, mientras Ryuichi va a la ventana a ver la luna, sonriendo y rezando para que la operacion salga bien.  
  
Esto continua aqui...  
  
Ryuichi espera atentamente el momento en que el doctor salga para decirle el veredicto. Bastante tuvo viendo como metian a su amor en la sala de operaciones con una mascarilla y una infravenosa con suero. Mucha gente alrededor de su amor, solo para salvarle su vida. La papelera se llenaba de vasitos de plastico que anteriormente llevaban cafe o chocolate caliente. Los asientos eran incomodos para dormir y hacian que te doliera la espalda, pero dolia mas ver que la vida de tu amor pendia de un hilo muy fino y delicado. Kumagoro estaba dormido de tanto esperar, mientras Ryuichi lo miraba tumbado fijamente. Pasaba una hora, dos horas, tres horas... El tiempo se hacia infinito. La puerta se abrio, dando a la vista al doctor con ojos brillantes como si quisiera llorar. Ryuichi estaba a punto de llorar, temiendose lo peor.  
  
Doctor: Sakuma-san?  
  
Ryuichi: Ha... Haii...  
  
Doctor: *con lagrimas en los ojos* Todo ha salido bien...  
  
Las lagrimas del doctor eran porque la muy arriesgada y complicada operacion habia sido un exito, poca gente sobrevivia a este tipo de operacion. Ryuichi saltaba de felicidad por todo el pasillo, mientras tres enfermeras le agarraban (una le agarraba los brazos, otra los pies y la ultima le tapaba la boca). Le prepararon una camilla a Ryuichi para que descansara, el queria ver a Yukichi, pero este necesitaba descansar, asi que acepto con regañadientes. A Ryuichi le costaba conciliar el sueño por todo el cafe que habia tomado, pero poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yukichi estaba en otra habitacion. Al lado suyo, estaba un chico de cabellos grises oscuros. Yukichi solo pensaba en Ryuichi y daba una sonrisa de felicidad al techo pensando que Dios lo miraba para darle las gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad para quedarse con Ryuichi.  
  
Akito: Hola... Como te llamas?  
  
Yukichi: Yukichi Nakahara, y tu?  
  
Akito: Watashi wa Matsuda, Akito desu   
  
Yukichi: Akito, es un nombre bonito ^_^  
  
Akito: Arigatô gozaimazu, Yukichi tambien es muy bonito.  
  
Yukichi: Oye, solo por curiosidad y espero no molestarte, por que estas aqui?  
  
Akito: Tengo leucemia...  
  
Yukichi: Y como vas?  
  
Akito: Creo que mal...  
  
Yukichi: No digas eso, tienes buen aspecto!  
  
Akito: Y tu? Por que estas aqui?  
  
Yukichi: Tenia un problema de corazon, pero todo resuelto.  
  
Akito: Tienes mucha suerte Yukichi-kun... Tienes una voz muy bonita...  
  
Yukichi: Gracias /o///o/  
  
Akito: Estas solo? No tienes familia?  
  
Yukichi: Solo un hermanastro que me odia, un tio histerico, su marido psicopata, un primo que es todo un torbellino y mi amor...  
  
Akito: Que suerte tienes... Yo no tengo a nadie.  
  
Yukichi: No?  
  
Akito: Mis hermanos me han abandonado...  
  
Yukichi: No digas eso, me deprimes.  
  
Akito: Entonces no lo dire...  
  
Yukichi: Tienes suerte, estas al lado de la ventana, me haria feliz saber lo que hay al otro lado...  
  
Akito: Entonces te lo dire *se levanta* Si eso te hace feliz, te dire lo que hay desde la ventana...  
  
Yukichi: Arigatôna...  
  
Akito: Oyes ese ruido?   
  
Yukichi: Si, parece un arbol...  
  
Akito: Si, es una bandada de cisnes que acaba de pasar por encima de un arbol...  
  
Yukichi: Wow...  
  
Akito: Tambien hay niños jugando y ancianos jugando al ajedrez al aire libre...  
  
Yukichi: Suena bonito  
  
Akito: Lo se...  
  
Yukichi: Tumbate de nuevo, no te esfuerzes mas... Gracias por decirme lo que habia tras la ventana.  
  
Akito: Cuando quieras, te lo puedo decir...  
  
Yukichi: Eres muy amable...  
  
Ya era de dia, mas bien mediodia y Ryuichi se desperto para ver a su amado. Se encontro con Yukichi hablando con su compañero de habitacion. Ryuichi se fijo en lo palido y delgado que estaba el chico, le sorprendia, pero decidio callarse.  
  
Ryuichi: Yukichi-kun, Daijôbu?   
  
Yukichi: Haii Ryu-chan...  
  
Ryuchi: Ryuichi te ha traido caramelos...  
  
Kumagoro: *en verdad es Ryuichi hablando a traves de Kumagoro* Sakuma-san te ha traido muchos dulces!!!  
  
Akito: Ryuichi Sakuma?  
  
Ryuichi: Haii?  
  
Akito: Oh, es un honor tenerte aqui...  
  
Ryuichi: Haii!!! Soy el koibito de Yukichi-kun!!!  
  
Akito: Entonces no eres afortunado Yukichi, sino muy afortunado...  
  
Yukichi: No digas eso, tu si que eres afortunado al estar al lado de la ventana...  
  
Akito: Ni hablar!   
  
Ryuichi: Akito-kun, quieres un dulce?  
  
Akito: Tienes nubes de caramelo?  
  
Ryuichi: Haii!!! Toma una!!!  
  
Akito: Arigatô gozaimazu...  
  
Los tres hablaron como si se conocieran de toda vida. Akito se sentia muy feliz al tener a alguien con quien charlar. Cuando Ryuichi se fue a su habitacion, Yukichi y Akito siguieron hablando...  
  
Yukichi: Vaya!!! Con que tienes sangre china, japonesa y europea...  
  
Akito: Si, mi madre era mitad china, mitad japonesa y mi padre era europeo...  
  
Yukichi: Cuantos hermanos sois?  
  
Akito: Somos 18 y conmigo 19... Espero que mi hermano Kureno no se haya olvidado de mi, prometio que si volvia de Suiza vendria a verme y me traeria un regalo...  
  
Yukichi: Por que no pruebas a hacer grullas de papel?  
  
Akito: Lo he intentado... Pero... No puedo... Se me da mal, mis manos estan debiles...  
  
Yukichi: Lastima...   
  
Akito: Lo se... Lastima...  
  
Yukichi: Espera, tengo un papel dorado del envoltorio del regalo que me hizo Ryuichi...  
  
Yukichi empezo a hacer doblajes complicados y cosas con el papel, hasta hacer una hermosa y brillante grulla dorada de papel.  
  
Yukichi: Toma, es una grulla de papel dorado... La acabo de hacer con un envoltorio de papel de regalo ;p  
  
Akito: No importa... Es un regalo muy especial, gracias...  
  
Yukichi: No hay de que, tambien es por agradecerte que me dijeras que hay detras de la ventana...  
  
Akito: Pues entonces, todos los dias te dire lo que hay!  
  
Yukichi: Chico, no importa  
  
Akito: SI QUE IMPORTA! Te lo dire todos los dias para hacerte feliz!  
  
Yukichi. Gracias Akito.  
  
Akito: Ahora mismo te dire lo que hay... Por ejemplo... Acaba de pasar una señora con un cochecito... El bebe es muy hermoso...  
  
Yukichi: Si? Que bonito *blush*  
  
Akito: Yo tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Momiji, es muy bonita, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules, ojala Momiji estuviera aqui...  
  
Yukichi: Momiji tiene que ser muy hermosa...  
  
Akito: Es la cosa mas hermosa de todo el planeta... Cuando tocas su piel y sientes su sonrisa es como volver a nacer...  
  
Yukichi: La debes de querer mucho, verdad?  
  
Akito: Si, la quiero un monton...  
  
Yukichi: Y tu hermano Kureno?  
  
Akito: Es alto y tiene el pelo rubio blanquecino con los ojos azules. Es bastante responsable y cuida mucho de mi, pero como nos hace falta dinero, ha tenido que irse a Suiza para trabajar.  
  
Yukichi: Que lastima...  
  
Akito: Pero se que volvera a mi *blush* Para acariciarme y abrazarme, me lo prometio y tambien me prometio un regalo...  
  
Yukichi: SE QUE VOLVERA Y CUMPLIRA SU PROMESA!!!  
  
Akito: Gracias por tu apoyo Yukichi-kun...  
  
Yukichi: Se que vendra y te traera un regalo muy precioso, mas precioso que el mio, eso esta claro ^_^'  
  
Akito: Pero el tuyo es muy especial, un regalo es un regalo si se hace con el corazon...  
  
Yukichi: *blush*  
  
Akito: *smile*  
  
Yukichi no paraba de pensar en el pobre Akito. Queria que su hermano Kureno apareciera para hacerle feliz, pero como?. A lo mejor K podria ayudarle... O tal vez no... O quizas algun contacto suyo podria. A la mañana, vino Yuki con Shuichi y su bebe a verles.   
  
Shuichi: Hi Yukichi-kun!!!  
  
Yukichi: Hi Shuichi-kun!!!  
  
Yuki: Hi...  
  
Yukichi: Yuki...  
  
Shuichi: Estabamos preocupados por ti *ojos brillantes y llorosos*  
  
Yukichi. Estabamos? Te referiras a ti y al bebe, no?  
  
Shuichi: Los 3 estabamos preocupados, Yuki no tenia intencion de herirte...  
  
Yukichi: Es cierto eso Yuki?  
  
Yuki: Cierto, aparte... Hemos decidido que nuestro hijo se llama Yukichi...  
  
Yukichi: Yuki...  
  
Shuichi: Si, se llama Yukichi Eiri Shuichi!!!  
  
Yukichi: *con lagrimas en los ojos* Muchas gracias...  
  
Shuichi: Quieres cogerlo?  
  
Yukichi: *ojos brillantes* Me encantaria...   
  
Yuki: *le da el bebe* Toma... Todo tuyo...  
  
Yukichi: Gracias Yuki... Por no tenerme rencor...  
  
Yuki: Tu no tienes la culpa...  
  
*Se oye una musiquita de psicosis de fondo, ES TOHMA SEGUCHI AMIGOS!!!*  
  
Tohma: Hola a todos, hola Yukichi, Shuichi, bebe, *drools**blush* Yuki... @_@  
  
Yuki: Ve apartando esa mirada bastardo, ya estoy casado ¬¬'  
  
Tohma: Calma, calma ^_^', Bueno Yukichi, hoy hable con Tohkuma y ha dicho que vendra dentro de 2 semanas para verte.  
  
Yukichi: TOHKUMA!!! O_o-!!!  
  
Yuki: Tu hijo va venir solo para ver a Yukichi? La bastardizacion viene de familia...  
  
Tohma: Oi, Eiri, pero que bromista eres ^_^'  
  
Yuki: Seguchi... ¬¬'  
  
Enfermera: Basta de escandalos, el paciente tiene que descansar...  
  
Shuichi: Bueno Yukichi, nos vemos...  
  
Seguchi: Ya nos veremos!!! No te olvides de Tohkuma!!!  
  
Yuki: Descansa y recuperate como siempre has hecho... Porque no eres un angel, pero haces milagros...  
  
Yukichi: Gracias Yuki ;)  
  
Los dias pasaban, mientras Akito gastaba sus fuerzas para decirle a Yukichi lo que se veia tras la ventana. Yukichi le conto lo de Kureno a Ryuichi y este acepto buscar a Kureno bajo las piedras si era necesario. Pasaron 3 dias y un dia, alguien toco la puerta.  
  
Yukichi: Se puede!  
  
Un chico alto con pintas de extrangero vino, con pelo rubio blanquecino y los ojos azules con un gesto de cansansio.  
  
Kureno: Akito, are you awake?  
  
Akito: Kureno, is that you?  
  
Kureno: Of course I am! I promised you that I come here to see you and give you a present...  
  
Akito: Thank God...  
  
Kureno: But first...  
  
Kureno beso a su hermano Akito en los labios. Para Yukichi era chocante, pero bonito a la vez. Y si en verdad Akito no queria a su hermano como un hermano? A pesar de todo, Akito era feliz.  
  
Kureno: I know whats going on, the nurse told me...  
  
Akito: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Kureno: Follow you...  
  
Akito: BUT YOU...!!!  
  
Kureno: *poniendole dos dedos en los labios para callarlo* Not any more words, I´ll go with you, even if I have to go to hell...  
  
Akito: *con lagrimas* Kureno... I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kureno: Me too...  
  
Los dos hermanos se abrazaron... No era un abrazo normal entre hermanos, sino los de unos enamorados. Kureno se fue, dejando una cajita de musica para Akito con la melodia de la Appassionatta de Beethoven. Akito seguia mirando la ventana.  
  
Akito: Yukichi, una cabalgata!!!  
  
Yukichi: De verdad? Yo no oigo nada...  
  
Akito: Si, hay caballos, elefantes, carrozas, gente bailando, colores... Ojala estuviera alli...  
  
Yukichi. Wow, que kakkoii...  
  
Akito: Yukichi... Gracias por todo y por ser tan buen amigo mio... Ojala tengas suerte en todo...  
  
Yukichi: *Extrañado* Oh... Gracias Akito...  
  
Akito: Dale saludos a Ryuichi de mi parte *se tumba* Sayônara...  
  
Yukichi: Errr... Matta ne?  
  
Las palabras de Akito confundian a Yukichi. "Sayônara"? Porque? A lo mejor es que se iba con Kureno o algo... Yukichi solo se tumbo para dormir. A la mañana siguiente, la camilla de Akito estaba vacia. La enfermera traslado a Yukichi al lado de la ventana por orden de Ryuichi. Yukichi no se atrevio a preguntar a la enfermera por Akito, pero al final las palabras lograron salir.  
  
Yukichi: Que le ha pasado a Akito?  
  
Enfermera: Murio en silencio... Por la noche...  
  
Yukichi miraba la ventana, se dio cuenta de que habia cosas que no cuadraban con las descripciones de Akito.  
  
Enfermera: Hoy de lo que hablaban... No es por decepcionarte, pero Akito aparte de tener leucemia, perdio la vista...  
  
Yukichi: Es decir, Akito era ciego?  
  
Enfermera: Exacto... El solo te decia esas lindas descripciones para hacerte feliz, espero que no le guardes rencor por eso...  
  
Yukichi: Al contrario, se lo agradezco, el hizo volar mi imaginacion para no sentirme triste o solo... Pero, ahora no podra ver a Kureno...  
  
Nada mas decir esto, un disparo se oyo desde un cuarto de baño. La gente corrio a ver lo que pasaba. Ryuichi aparecio 15 minutos despues.   
  
Yukichi: Ryu-chan, que ha pasado?  
  
Ryuichi: Un chico extranjero de pelo blanquecino se ha suicidado en los baños, parece ser que un familiar suyo murio y quiso... De un modo seguirle...  
  
Yukichi: Ku... Kureno...  
  
Yukichi podia ver desde la ventana como se llevaban a ambos cuerpos al tanatorio. 2 dias despues fue el entierro de ambos y en peticion de un escrito, el entierro no iba a ser de negro, sino de blanco, en honor a la paloma de la esperanza y a la nieve que cubre las heridas del mundo. Entre la gente, se distinguia el resto de los hermanos, incluida la pequeña Momiji. En las lapidas se podia leer "Matsuda, Akito. Hermano e hijo. Que el amor te acompañe para siempre" y "Matsuda, Kureno. Hermano e hijo. Busca la felicidad junto a quien amas". Yukichi se alejaba lentamente con Ryuichi agarrados de la mano, mientras al girarse era como si sintieran a Akito sonriendoles feliz de que podia volver a ver y estaba con Kureno y Kureno mirandolos con simple cariño. La pareja "Ichi" se iban mirando hacia atras de vez en cuando y cada paso que daban hacia que la pareja de hermanos se desvaneciera poco a poco para que en su lugar, dos palomas volaran al cielo. Glaring Dream sonaba, mientras las palomas volaban sonriendo a Yukichi y Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi: Al final estan juntos en el cielo, mira como vuelan hacia su libertad...  
  
Yukichi: Que seais felices alli arriba... Akito y Kureno...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Se suena la nariz* WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! QUE TRISTEZA!!!. Si os digo la verdad, no se me ocurria escribir otra cosa y aparte ultimamente estoy deprimida. Ahora estoy haciendo un fic yuri junto a KM-sama y destacables autoras de fics (Reiko Noriko, Noriko Sakuma, Kainu, etc...). Si quereis colaborar, decidmelo. Aparte, voy a hacer propaganda subliminal de la pagina de TaM y mia (SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! LA TERMINAMOS!!!). La pagina es www.iespana.es/temployaoi . Espero que os guste (ya que a TaM y a mi nos a costado un huevo hacerla). Espero vuestros reviews y espero que no me mateis por el angst. Ah, esto va dedicado a KM-sama, que me ha estado atosigando todo este tiempo a terminar a pesar del lio con el fic yuri. Leed mis otros fics, visitad la pagina y dejad reviews.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y el yuri!!! (jo, pensaba que nunca en la vida diria esto *apunta pistola a su cabeza* Voy a hacer lo mismo que Kureno, pero no por amor, sino porque me siento culpable por lo del yuri) 


End file.
